


A Soft Goodbye to Youth [Podfic]

by 3HobbitsInATrenchcoat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Alcohol, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Pines Family Bonding, Pines Family Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smile Dip (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are finally celebration their 21st birthday, relaxing in the fading summer with their favorite grunkles. Stan and Ford have a surprise for their now-adult niblings: a carefully curated selection of beers from their world-wide travels.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 4





	A Soft Goodbye to Youth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soft Goodbye to Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219647) by [3HobbitsInATrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat). 



> August 31, 2020 is Dipper and Mabel's canonical 21st birthday. Happy Birthday to the best fictional kiddos.
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely [Missintroverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missintroverted). Thank you so much!
> 
> Background Music is Running Waters by Jason Shaw and is used under Creative Commons License.

[3HobbitsInATrenchcoat](https://soundcloud.com/user-262903252-901773254) · [A Soft Goodbye To Youth](https://soundcloud.com/user-262903252-901773254/a-soft-goodbye-to-youth)

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Stan and Ford going around the world looking for esoteric beers like hipster grandpas just leaves warm fuzzies in my heart. I love them so much.
> 
> Please feel free to scream at me about them in the comments or on my tumblr!


End file.
